The present invention relates to a paperboard feeding apparatus used primarily for the feeding of corrugated paperboards to a further work station in a box manufacturing process line.
In conventional paperboard feeding machines of the type known in the prior art, it has proven difficult to feed stacked corrugated cardboards, one by one, or, group by group, into a box manufacturing process line in a fashion which is both fluid and reliable. Accordingly, this invention has its object the provision of a paperboard feeding machine which is free of the above shortcomings.